Coagulation of proteins in the upper gastro-intestinal tract, in particular in the stomach, is hypothesised to delay gastric emptying. This can result in upper gastro-intestinal complications like reflux, gastrointestinal discomfort, aspiration pneumonia, but also to confer satiety and the feeling of having a full stomach when this is not intended yet. Nutritional compositions that mainly contain caseins are desired for their nutritional value, but these compositions in particular tend to coagulate under the acidic conditions encountered in the stomach.
One manner of providing digestion support to subjects in need thereof is to administer nutrition that results in lower coagulation levels in the stomach. The possibility to reduce digestive coagulation is preferred for those subjects suffering from upper gastrointestinal-related conditions such as intestinal discomfort, reflux, aspiration pneumonia, high gastric residual volume (GRV), vomiting, nausea, bloating, and delayed gastric emptying. Further, facilitating digestibility is desired when aiming to promote digestive comfort, reduce gastrointestinal cramping or colics. On the other hand, if slower release of stomach contents, slow absorption of nutrients, a certain level of fullness perception or satiety is intended, a certain level of coagulation of nutritional compositions within the stomach can be desirable. Therefore, having the ability to influence gastric coagulation levels can be desirable.
Nutritional compositions containing casein, in particular sodium caseinate and vegetable proteins such as soy and/or pea protein are known.
For example US 2003/0104033 teaches enteral formulations comprising 40-95 weight % of caseinate and 5-60 weight % of a stabilising protein, selected from the group of whey protein and one or more vegetable proteins selected from the group of soy, corn, potato, rice and pea, the most preferred vegetable protein being soy protein. The document is concerned with the reduction of creaming in enteral formulae and is silent with respect to coagulation properties of the composition.
Another example is EP 1 972 346 (WO2007/063142) which discloses a pea-based protein mixture comprising 50 weight % caseinate, 25 weight % whey proteins and 25 weight % pea protein. The document is silent with respect to coagulation properties of the composition.
Another example is WO2010/131952, wherein a method for reducing digestive coagulation of proteins is disclosed. Herein it is described that combining coagulating and anti-coagulating proteins in nutritional compositions reduces gastric coagulation effects.